The Stable Boy/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's House. Mayor Regina Mills, standing and looking out a window, tearfully reminisces over a ring. Mr. Gold: Remembrance of things past? Regina Mills: What do you want? Mr. Gold: (Standing behind her) I need a favor. Regina: (Scoffs, turns around) You ''need a favor from me? '''Mr. Gold:' Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me, pending. I really don't relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now—someone with your influence could make the D.A. suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have. (Walks over to table.) Isn't that right... Your majesty? (Picks up apple.) Regina: What do I'' get out of it? '''Mr. Gold:' (Smirks.) Help with your Mary Margaret problem. You see, I've noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, she and her charming friend just keep finding ways to be together. Regina: (Sits down) What are you suggesting? Mr. Gold: If you want to inflict pain... (pointedly sets down apple, sits) then you must inflict pain. If something tragic... were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame-- Regina: She'd be ruined. Mr. Gold: And you'd have your victory, at last. Regina: A trial could be very messy. Mr. Gold: A trial? Now who said anything about a trial? No, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell. And once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well... we all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town. Regina: (Leaning forward) Give me one good reason why I should trust you. Gold: (Standing up, taking apple) Because I always honor my agreements. Do we have a deal? (Tosses Regina the apple, which she catches) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Regina's Childhood Home. A young Regina rides a horse on a training field by a small house. Her father Henry watches. Henry: Yes! (He chuckles once, then again. Regina finishes and dismounts) Ahh, that's beautiful, sweetheart. (They share a hug and a kiss) Regina: Oh, thank you, Daddy. (Cora and Daniel approach) Cora: Beautiful? (Scoffs) I'd hardly call that beautiful. Regina: You didn't like it, mother? Cora: You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle. Regina: (Chuckles) I was just having fun. Cora: You're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner? Henry: (Advances a step) Honey, please leave her alone. Cora: Stop coddling her. She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. (Sighs) I had such high hopes. Daniel: (Steps forward) Milady, perhaps this saddle might-- Regina: I'm done riding for the day. (Leads her horse past Daniel) And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again. (Cora smirks. Daniel takes the reins from Regina and leads the horse away with just one look back) (To Cora) Why do you always have to criticize me? Cora: I'm not criticizing you. I'm helping you. (Regina starts to walk away) Don't you walk away from me. (She levitates Regina with her magic) Regina: Oh! Mother! You know I don't like it when you use magic. Cora: And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter. Regina: (Frustrated gasp) Why can't I just be myself? Cora: Oh, because you can be so much more—if you'd just let me help you. Regina: I don't care about status, I just want to be—Oh! (Cora chokes her off with her magic) Henry: Cora, please''.'' Regina: (Lifted higher, some straps from the riding equipment encircling her) Please. I'll be good. Cora: (Smirks) Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear. (Regina flees) SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home, Stable. Daniel cares for Regina's horse as she enters. Regina: Daniel? I'm sorry I snapped at you. Daniel: That's all right. (Closes the distance, until the two are almost touching) You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me. (They kiss) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Street Outside Granny's Diner. Enter Emma, from the Diner, adjusting her hair. David: (Offscreen) Emma! Hey. Emma: David, I don't have time. (Camera pans to reveal David with an umbrella) David: No, I-I understand—it's Mary Margaret. How's she doing? Emma: How do you think she's doing? (The two walk towards Emma's car) David: Well, I think the last time we spoke, she didn't quite get what I meant. Emma: Oh, you mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty? David: (Sighs) Look, it's this situation. It's been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, Emma, I don't think she's guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her? Emma: She doesn't want visitors. David: You mean me. She doesn't want to see me. Emma: Honestly, David, I'm sure your heart is in the right place, but the last thing she needs right now is words of encouragement from you. (She gets into the car) David: What does she need? Emma: A miracle. (Closes door, drives off) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Sherrif's Department. Mary Margaret sleeps on a cot in the lone cell. Suddenly, she gasps and sits up. Regina: (Sitting in front of the cell) They say only the guilty sleep in prison. Mary Margaret: What are you doing here? Where's Emma? Regina: She hasn't arrived yet. I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance—a chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial, the chance to confess. Mary Margaret: (Rising, walking to bars) But I didn't kill Kathryn. Why won't anyone believe me? Regina: The murder weapon was found in your apartment. Your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart. Shall I go on? (Stands) Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone? Because confession or not, you're leaving Storybrooke. Mary Margaret: And you like that. Why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood home, Field. Regina rides out to meet Daniel by a tree. They embrace. Daniel: I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic. Regina: I can't. I have to be back in an hour. Tea time. A lady never misses her tea time. Daniel: (Breaking away) This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you gonna tell your parents about us? Regina: It's not my parents. It's her. Daniel: I don't understand. So I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand? Regina: She does. But—but she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up, and-- Daniel: And I'm down. Regina: She believes that. Daniel... I know better. Daniel: Regina, tell her. She'll get over it. What can she do? Regina: Have you not seen her magic? It w-the real question is what can't she do? Daniel: Who cares about magic? (Strokes her face) True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything.'' '' Young Snow White: Help! Regina: Shh! Someone's here! Snow White: Somebody, help me!! (Snow White rides by on a runaway horse. Regina mounts and chases down the horse, with Snow White screaming for help all the while) Snow White: Come on, please, stop! Help me! Oh! (Grunts) Help! Help me! Please help me! Regina: Give me your hand! (Pulls Snow White onto her horse and stops, Snow White falls to the ground and Regina dismounts, running to her) It's okay, dear, you're safe! Snow White: You saved my life! Regina: Are you all right? Snow White: Yes. But I'll never ride again. Regina: (Scoffs) Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible. Snow White: Thank you. Regina: Regina. Snow White: I'm Snow. Snow White. (They hug.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff's Department. Mary Margaret sits in cell; Emma stands outside it with Mr. Gold. Emma: A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea. Mr. Gold: The D.A. merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions. Emma: She's done answering questions, and why are we kissing up to the D.A.? Why aren't we going after Regina, she's the one setting up Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold: And what proof do we have of that, Sheriff? Just because you found the mayor's skeleton key in the cell doesn't mean we can prove she put it there. Emma: So what's your plan? Mr. Gold: I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset. Mary Margaret: What's that? Mr. Gold: Well that's you, dear. A sweet, kind elementary schoolteacher. Doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer, now does it? Emma: That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality? Mr. Gold: Perception is everything, Miss Swan—not just in the courtroom, but in life. As such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanchard if she agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust''.'' It shows the jury she's at least trying-- Sidney Glass: (Offscreen) Emma? (The camera pans to show him holding a vase full of flowers) Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up. Emma: (Proceeds to office to meet him while Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold share a look) What did you find? Sidney: Nothing. I-I'm sorry, Emma, I tried. I really did. I looked into her phone records. I talked to the people at the toll bridge, but look, what can I say, Regina knows how to cover her tracks. Emma: What about the murder weapon? Did you find anything tying her to that? Sindey: From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife. Emma: That's all you were able to uncover? Sidney: Don't worry. I'm gonna keep digging. And I won't stop until I do find something. (Sidney leaves, to a suspicious look from Emma) Mary Margaret: (To Emma, after ending a whispered conversation with Mr. Gold:) I'm gonna do it. I'm going to talk to the D.A. Emma: Are you sure? Mary Margaret: Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am. D.A. Spencer: (Offscreen) Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard. (The camera pans to him entering, followed by Regina) My name is Spencer, I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin? Mary Margaret: Yeah. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff's Department. Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold sit at a table. Across from them is Albert Spencer. Emma and Regina watch from behind a pane of glass. D.A. Spencer: After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you, is that correct? Mary Margaret: She was hurt, and she felt betrayed. D.A. Spencer: She struck you—In the face, was it? Mary Margaret: Yes, but-- D.A. Spencer: That must've made you angry. Mr. Gold: You-you don't have to answer that. Mary Margaret: No, it's okay. I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her. D.A. Spencer: (Snorts) Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me. Mr. Gold: Should we end this? Mary Margaret: I am being honest with you. D.A. Spencer: The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum; surely you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn. Mary Margaret: Yes, I was angry-- D.A. Spencer: And did you ever think about acting upon that anger? Mary Margaret: Of course not. D.A. Spencer: I have a hard time believing that. Mary Margaret: (Looks from Spencer to Mr. Gold) Wh-why? D.A. Spencer: Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone. Mary Margaret: I never said that. Mr. Gold: That's it. My client is answering no more questions for the day. D.A. Spencer: Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide. Mary Margaret: I don't have anything to hide! D.A. Spencer: Then what is your answer. You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you. Mary Margaret: (Emphatically) No. D.A. Spencer: Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in her own town? Mary Margaret: (Distraught, sarcastic) Yes, I wanted her gone, she was the only thing keeping us apart so yeah, I wanted her gone—is that what you wanna hear? (Looks at Spencer, who seems pleased. Looks at Mr. Gold, who seems disappointed. Mary Margaret herself begins to look horrified. Regina smiles.) SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home. Regina, wearing riding clothes, admires herself in front of a mirror. Enter Cora. Cora: No, this won't do. (Casts spell, causing purple smoke to engulf Regina.) Regina: What are you doing? (Smoke clears, revealing Regina in a ball gown.) Cora: We have a guest. He'll be here any moment. Regina: I can't: I have a riding lesson with Daniel. Cora: Well, that's been canceled. Now smile. We don't want to disappoint him. Regina: Disappoint who? Cora: The King. Regina: (Giggles) The King? Why is the King coming? Cora: Because you've finally done something right! That little girl you saved? Is the king's daughter. (Regina gasps.) Enter The King, Henry, and two retainers. King Leopold: Is that her? Henry: Yes. (Cora curtsies.) Regina, honey? This is Snow White's father. (Regina curtsies as well.) King Leopold: No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor, to meet you. (Bows) Cora: Regina. Dear. The—King's honored to meet you; say something. Regina: Oh. The honor is mine. King Leopold: You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago. Regina: I'm so sorry. King Leopold: Since then I have scoured the land, looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter, until now. (Takes a box from a pillow that one of his retainers offers him. Kneels with ring.) Will you marry me, Regina? (Henry nods.) Cora: Yes. Yes. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home, Stable. Regina throws open the doors. Regina: Daniel? Daniel! Daniel: (Leaves stall, where he was caring for a horse.) What is it? Regina: (Hugs Daniel.) Marry me. Daniel: Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother? Regina: No. And now I can never tell her, she won't understand. That girl I saved—was the king's daughter. And now he's proposed, to me! Daniel: What? Regina: (In tears) My mother accepted! The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back. Daniel: Regina. Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen. Regina: Being Queen means nothing. Daniel. (Strokes his face.) All I care about is you. Daniel: (Kisses her thumb.) And if I am to marry you, let's do this properly. (Fetches a ring from a nearby saddle. Slips it on Regina's finger.) Here. (They kiss. Door opens. Enter Snow White.) Regina: Snow! Do you r--what are you doing? Snow White: You said to get back on the horse, and—what are you doing with him? Regina: Snow, I can explain. (Snow flees.) No, Snow—Snow!! (Scene transitions; Regina is still running after Snow.) Snow? Snow! Wait! Snow! (Snow White trips, Regina overtakes her.) Snow! Are you okay? Snow White: No. No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my father, you're to be my mother! Regina: Snow, please, listen to me. He—your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man. But I don't love him! Snow White: I don't understand. Why not? Regina: Love doesn't work that way. Love—true love—is magic. And not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness. Snow White: And that man in the stables. You love him? Regina: With all my heart. Snow White: Then you must marry him. (They giggle.) I will go tell Father right away! Regina: Nih, nih, n-n-n-no! You can't. Snow White: Why not? Surely he'll understand. Regina: Perhaps, but not everyone will. My mother for one, she'll—stand in the way. Snow White: That's why you're running. Regina: It's the only way our love can survive. Snow. Do you know what a secret is? If you really, truly want to help me-- Snow White: I do. Regina: Then what you saw, what I told you, you must keep it a secret. Can you do that? Snow White: I think so. Regina: I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And above all, you mustn't tell my mother. Will you do that for me? Snow White: Yes. I promise. (They hug.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. A Bench. Emma flips through Henry's storybook, specifically the wedding of Prince Charming and Snow White. Enter August Booth. August: Whatcha doin'? Emma: (Closes book) Grasping at straws. August: Still tryin' to find a way to prove your friend's been framed? (Hands Emma a newspaper.) Emma: (Sighs) Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. Used to think I had these great—instincts. Superpower. Now I don't know. August: (Sits down next to her.) Sounds like you've got a case of writer's block. Only without the whole writing part. Emma: Maybe. August: You know when i get struck by a block? I usually reread what I've done. Rather than plow ahead blindly, sometimes I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind. Emma: You mean start over? August: I mean when I start writing. I usually have one idea. And then in the middle? I make it another idea, and... things are different. Emma: So your perspective changes. August: Exactly. When you started this investigation, what was it about. Emma: A missing person. August: Now it became a murder. And then a cover-up... if you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things... differently. (Emma stands.) Where are you going? Emma: Scene of the crime. (Emma leaves, August follows.) August: I'll drive. Emma: No, I'm fine. August: No, you're not. You haven't slept in days. And let's be honest: it was my idea. Transition: On August's motorcycle, they drive across a bridge. It is marked "Toll Bridge," but someone has inked in an "r." Now it reads "Troll Bridge." They stop at the end of the bridge. Emma: Ruby found the box to the heart right over here. (They proceed to the edge of the river.) Just by the shore. (August grunts, stiffens.) What? August: Nothing. Emma: Doesn't seem like nothing. Hey, let me look. August: No, it's okay. Just shin splints, let me—walk it off. (They arrive at the river, where yellow crime scene tape marks off an area.) Sorry. I know this must be hard on you. Emma: Heh, that's an understatement! August: I don't know you that well, but... seems to me that aside from Henry, Mary Margaret's the closest thing to family you've got. It's okay to admit it. Emma: August? Look. (Removes the tip of a shovel from a hole.) August: What is it? Emma: A shard. From a shovel. Must've broken off when it hit a rock. If we can find this shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn't bury the heart; we can prove she's innocent! August: And I'm guessing you know exactly whose shovel it is. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina Mills' House, nighttime. Regina enters Henry's room to check on him, leaves. Henry Mills grabs a handheld radio, leaps up, and peeks out the door. Henry: The eagle's in the nest, and the package is secure. Cut to Emma, standing outside with August. Emma: Henry. I left the codebook at home. Henry: She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat. Emma: (Reaches under the doormat, grabs a key, fits it in the lock.) (To August:) Don't touch a thing. (They enter Regina's garage, look around.) Hey. (Fits the shard to the broken tip of a shovel.) We got her. (Both share a look, Emma smiles.) SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home. Snow White admires a flower, touches it. Enter Cora.Cora: Careful, sweetheart. A flower's a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow, and not pluck it before its time. (Admires her own flower.) Snow White: I'm sorry. Cora: (Good-natured chuckle.) It's all right. You needn't fear me, I'm only trying to help. Perhaps you can be the flower girl at the wedding! I can already see how close you and Regina have become. (Leads Snow White to a couch; they sit down.) She's going to make a fine mother for you. Snow White: She is kind to me. Cora: (Chuckling) Indeed. It warms my heart how you two share everything. Already. Perhaps you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me? Snow White: What do you mean? Cora: A mother knows her daughter, Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her and I-I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy. Snow White: You'd do anything? Cora: Ah, of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother, he told me how much she loved you. Losing her must have been so hard. Snow White: It was. Cora: Hearing him I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show her, how I feel. That no matter what, all I want is her happiness. Snow White: (Rises) Then don't make her get married. Cora: I'm sorry? Snow White: She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell. But she'll lose you. She can't lose her mother. No one should. Cora: Oh. Sweet Snow, it's all right. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina Mills' House. Emma knocks on the front door. Regina opens it. Regina: Can I help you, Sheriff Swan? Emma: Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me. Regina: Ehh, why would I do that? Emma: (Pulls out a piece of paper) Because I have a search warrant that says that you have to. Regina: (Takes warrant, examines.) On what grounds? Emma: I found this. (Brandishes shovel shard in a bag.) Near where the heart was buried. Figured whoever buried it might've left something behind. Then I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you, digging, near the toll bride the day the heart was found. Regina: An anonymous call. Emma: Yeah. Well, I can't control the fact they didn't leave a name. Guess they didn't want to risk pissing you off. Regina: Hmm. Emma: Now open the garage or I'll find a way to do it myself. (Regina smiles, leads Emma into the garage. Emma heads straight to the shovel's previous location.) Where is it? Regina: Where is what, Sheriff? Emma: You knew I was coming. Regina: How on Earth would I know that? Emma: Mary Margaret is a good person, she doesn't deserve this. Regina: Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way--''that'' won't change. She is going to pay, for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Hallway outside Room 2. Emma knocks on the door. August opens it. August: Hey! Emma: How could you do this? How could you do this to me, to Mary Margaret? August: Woah! Slow down. Do what? Emma: The shovel was gone when I got there. Regina knew I was coming for her. August: You—you think that I told her? Emma: You were the only other person who knew about it. August: I would hope, that you would have enough faith, to know that I would never betray you. Emma: Why should I? How do I know you're not lying about this? About everything? August: I'm not a liar. Emma: That is exactly what a liar would say. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff's Department. Mary Margaret sits weeping in her cell. Enter Regina. Regina: Having a bad day? Mary Margaret: What are you doing here? Regina: I wanted to see you while I can. Mary Margaret: What does that mean? Regina: Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one. And you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. Ohh, I want to enjoy this while I still can. Mary Margaret: Enjoy what? Regina: Justice. Mary Margaret: Justice? Watching an innocent suffer? Regina: You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you. Innocent. Mary Margaret: (Runs up to cage bars, in tears now.) I am innocent! I don't know what this is about, I don't know what I ever did to you but whatever it was, Regina, I'm sorry. I truly am. Regina: Apology not accepted. Mary Margaret: Please. Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this, I did not kill Kathryn. Regina: Oh, I know... (Grabs Mary Margaret's face.) But you do deserve this. Exit Regina. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home, Stable. Daniel is there. Enter Regina. Daniel: Are you ready? Regina: Let's go. Cora: ''(Appearing suddenly out of the gloom)'' You could've at least left a note. (Knocks the two back with a blue spell. She appears inside the stable without appearing to walk there, and the doors close behind her.) Regina: Mother, I-- Cora: Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How dare you. Regina: You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel. Cora: Uh! You don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy. Regina: It's my life! Cora: (Laughs) You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away? Daniel: (Aside, to Regina:) Stay strong, Regina. Regina: Your magic can't keep us apart. I love him. Daniel: (To Cora:) And I love her. Cora: And I love her too. Regina: If you loved me you wouldn't try to keep us apart! Cora: And if you loved me you wouldn't try to run away. Regina: I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're going. Cora: No. (Lifts a magic-tinged hand.) You're not. Regina: So what's your plan? You're going to—keep us here, forever? Because that's what you'll have to do. Cora: So this is—your decision. This will make you, happy? Regina: It already has. Cora: Then who am I to stop you. Regina: (Hugs Cora.) Thank you, mother. Cora: Daniel. (Takes him aside.) If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children. Daniel: Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now. Cora: Yes. It is. (Plunges her hand into Daniel's chest. He gasps.) '' '''Regina:' Mother! (Cora pulls out her hand, clutching his heart. He collapses.) Noooo! (Regina rushes over to his fallen body.) Noo! (Cora crushes his heart in her fist, and sand trickles out from between her fingers.) Mother, why have you done this? Cora: Because this is your happy ending. Regina: What? Cora: I know you'll have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now; at the start it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power—true power—endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love. Regina: You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him! Cora: Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears. Because now? You're going to be queen. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home, Dressing Room. Snow White watches three attendants dress Regina in a wedding gown. Snow White: Wow. You really are the fairest of them all! Regina: Hmm. Thank you, dear. Snow White: I hope for my wedding day I'll be as beautiful. Regina: I'm sure you will be. Snow White: I know you and Daniel will be so happy together. Regina: (Turns to look at Snow White.) What? '' '''Snow White:' Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him once she knew how happy it'd make you! Once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness. Regina: Snow? Did—did you-''-tell'' her? About me and Daniel? Snow White: Yes! Regina: But I told you, very specifically, not to. Snow White: I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to lose your mother. Like I've lost mine. (Regina turns away, distraught.) Are you mad? Regina: No. I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help me. However, I'm not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father. Snow White: But, I thought you were in love. Regina: So did I, but I was wrong. Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn't real; it was an infatuation. See, that's the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected of places: your father and I had something even more special. Because it's not just about the two of us. It's about all of us. We're going to be a family. Snow White: We are? Regina: That's right. I'm going to be your stepmother, and I couldn't be happier. Snow White: Me too. (Both laugh and hug. Enter Cora, who simply appears.) '' '''Cora:' Snow. You need to go to your room, help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey and we're heading to your castle first thing in the morning. Snow White: You're both going to love it there. Cora: I know we will. (Exit Snow White.) Well played, dear. You're learning. Regina: I should change. Don't want to ruin the dress before my big day. Cora: I am so proud of you. Regina: You knew the king was traveling through our land, didn't you. That steed with Snow didn't go wild on its own. Did it? Cora: (Unconvincingly) I have no idea what you're saying. Regina: I should have let her die on that horse. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina Mills' Home. Regina, holding a ring, looks out a window. Regina: We got her, Daniel. We got her. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff's Department. Two generic law enforcement officers handcuff Mary Margaret and lead her away as Emma and Mr. Gold look on. Emma: (Mournfully.) Mary Margaret. (Walks to Gold.) You told me you could fix this. That's why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win. Mr. Gold: Well, she hasn't, yet. Emma: Well, she's going to. And now my friend is going to pay for me trusting you. Mr. Gold: Look, Sheriff, I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. You must have faith, there's still time. Emma: Time for what. Mr. Gold: For me to work a little magic. (Exit Mr. Gold.) (A frustrated Emma throws Sidney's flowerpot against a filing cabinet. Suddenly, she notices something among the debris. It is a bug.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Outside Granny's Diner. August Booth closes the front door. Emma: (Offscreen) Hey. (Enters) I'm sorry. August: For what? Emma: For doubting you? I made a mistake. (Holds up the bug in a plastic bag.) August: What's that? Emma: Evidence. Evidence that proves I've been trusting all the wrong people? I should've listened to you. This bug? It's from Sidney. August: The newspaper guy? Emma: I should've seen it. August: Oh. Don't beat yourself up about it, Emma. Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us. But I knew you would. Emma: I'm trying. (A scream splits the air. They investigate, only to bump into Ruby.) Ruby? What's going on? Ruby: It's she-she's in the alley. Emma: Ruby, what happened? (Exit Emma) August: Hey, you all right? Huh? (Cut to Emma, who finds a body facedown. It is Kathryn. Alive. Enter August and Ruby.) ---- END __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts